


Not Over Yet

by KillJoy998



Series: The Programme [2]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti-Virus!Pewdie, Innocent!Cry, M/M, Virus!Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix hasn't broken yet. He's still as strong as ever... Except, there's always that overhang of dread. He'd have to crack eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I figured it was necessary. :)

_PewDiePie..._

 

Felix slams firmly down onto the platform below him, fortunately just missing the point where it crumbles off into the lower Spaces. If he had fallen, no one knows what he would have to encounter to get back up again; he probably would never have come back up again.

 

_PewDiePie..._

 

It still echoes, all around Felix's head even as he tries to control it. It needs to stop happening, everywhere he turns... They're after him. They're always after him. It's a countless chase that keeps occurring no matter what's going on outside the Spaces. Surviving in Cyber is the hardest thing he's ever had to overcome.

 

_PewDiePie..._

 

He needs to stay stronger than this. He needs to overcome everything so he can slice off the whole network; nobody deserves to go through this. He understands it's an impossible chase, he will never win this battle. Not by force. The Virus is too powerful, the Channels are too powerful.

 

But there's still hope in his heart even as he clicks down his glass, so he can see through to the source. He sends off sparks in it's direction and then it clicks, and the whole room is divided by the lines of chasms as it shakes beneath him. He's not prepared as it cracks just below him, but his arms are able to reach onto the landing, and it's easy from there. He hoists himself up hastily, just as he misses the spark from the open switch, and runs for it. Something almost knocks him down, but his eyes are closed so he doesn't see. He doesn't need to.

 

The red that's surrounding him gives him even more confidence, and it takes a few swings, but the network breaks off and the chasms are evading him and going off through the cracks. He opens his eyes once again and he's alone in a white room.

 

_PewDiePie..._

 

He grabs for the headphones almost immediately that just appears out of nowhere and he places it over his ears to just block it all out.

 

He's done this throughout however long he's been stuck here. He's used to everything the Programme can throw at him, he's conquered it all. Except The Virus. He's never seen him in person, nut he does know that everything he is able to knock down, this Virus just repairs it in under seconds. It's getting difficult to hold onto hope; he's too tired to go through with everything when it's in vain. The Virus always catches him.

 

He cannot win this battle through power and vengeance, he needs a new strategy. The voices are getting too loud to ignore, even with his headphones, and he knows they're calling out to him. The System needs him. Perhaps one day... One day he'll give up running, he'll give up trying to destroy the networks... It's not a far thought from the mind.

 

_PewDiePie..._

 

No. He's got to keep going. He's got to keep decoding the fiends that think it's funny to capture innocent people and haunt them for their lives; he doesn't want to let anyone down.

 

And with that, as his glass in front of his head glows red, and it's a signal that a particular Virus needs dealing with, he sets off. He needs to get a hold of him, perhaps even take control over him... He's never done that before, but this Virus is the one thing from stopping him from succeeding, and he knows the Virus is stronger. He won't be able to take it down by force. Maybe... Maybe by heart instead, if it still has one.

 

_PewDiePie..._

 

He secures the headphones firmly around his ears before he's sending himself through cyber waves to the coordinates the Virus had just been it.

 

It's worth a shot.

 

_PewDiePie..._


End file.
